All is Fair in Love and War
by Wynter Storme
Summary: She was a love child between a hermaphrodite and a goddess. And now she serves the gods as heavens whore and love goddess. All she wants: respect, love, and redemption. Nataku X OC, Gojun X OC, Shien X OC, Kenren X OC.
1. Pretty Abomination

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki or any of its characters. Nor do I take any credit for it or them.

All is Fair in Love and War

Prolouge

Deep seraphic eyes watched from the Heavens above. The Goddess they belonged to stared with an obvious curiosity with a burning need to be questioned. Her full lip formed a soft smile as she watched on.

"Merciful Goddess, do tell what is it down there that is holding your attention so fiercely?" Jiro Shin asked, his footsteps silent against the stone floor. Kanzeon smiled, pointing.

"Look, down there, do you see here?" She asked. "See the young woman?" Her attendant squinted into the distance, trying to pick out the woman his mistress spoke of.

"I'm afraid I don't know which one…" He replied.

"The one with white hair, look? She's so young, see her pink eyes. She's got somewhat of a heart shaped face with pink eyes. And a widows peak. She's wearing turquoise robes. Isn't she pretty?" Kanzeon asked, now more lively than ever. Jiro Shin noticed her glee and looked at her blankly.

"The big breasted one picking berries?" He inquired.

"Yeah, that one!" Kanzeon exclaimed. "She looks just her mother…"

"So you knew her mother, is that why you are excited?" Jiro Shin asked. Kanzeon grinned.

"Well, It's been about 19 or 18 years, but do you remember the recent banishment of the Love Goddess Sephora?" Kanzeon inquired, rubbing her chin. Jiro Shin was silent, deep in thought as he shuffled through his memories.

"Yes, I do, she looked almost exactly like that young lady down there. She was banished for having an inappropriate affair with another Goddess." He reminisced. "A Goddess in love with another Goddess, how terribly trashy…" Annoyance flashed through Kanzeons eyes.

"The Jade Emperor assumed it was another Goddess. But in all actuality, Sephora had and affair with a hermaphrodite and conceived. The two Goddesses were inseparable. They never did anything alone, or without the other, the romance was very short lived however, as the heavens frowned upon it. Upon conception, she was banished from paradise. She had her daughter in the lower world. She was so unaccustomed to the lower world that she died within 2 years of giving birth to that sweet young lady down there." She smiled fondly. Jiro Shin blinked.

"But Merciful Goddess, _you _are the only hermaphrodite in heaven." He stated pointedly. Kanzeon bit her lower lip.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That lady down there, that is my daughter. I guess you can say I fathered her."

"…...Merciful Goddess……I never knew that you…."

"Send for that Dragon King fellow, he knows this area of the lower world well. She may also be of some use to us, I remember Li Touten stating that he was wondering about a mate for Nataku to see if they could breed another war hero to fight on behalf of heaven. If that's what it takes to secure my daughter a place in heaven, then I am more than willing to convince her of it. By the looks of things, she doesn't have much going for her in the lower world except those shocking good looks acquired from myself and Sephora. Now, bring me Gojun."

"Of course, right away, Merciful Goddess." Jiro Shin lightly bowed before walking away from his mistress. Kanzeon stared affectionately down below at her daughter, lightly chewing her lip.

"I swear I will change your life for the better, just as your dear mother did for me…"

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

AN: Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer! Please R&R, this is my first fanfic in 2 years, so enjoy!


	2. Birth of a Goddess

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters. Nor do I take any credit for it or them

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1: Birth of a Goddess

The gates of Heaven were NOT breath taking. Paradise was too perfect, and the temperature was too cool. Whoever said that the perfection of heaven was unmatched needed a boot or possibly a sword up their ass. So much so that it was a young teenage girl being dragged by her upper arm to the palace of Kanzeon Bosastu that firmly believed this. She was grudgingly digging her heels in the ground, growling obscenities at the Dragon King of the West who currently had her arm in a death grip. The young woman was actually contemplating gnawing her arm off from the shoulder to get away from him.

"Would you stop fighting me?" Gojun sternly requested. "I'm tired, and dragging you all the way from the Lower World has been one of the most tedious tasks that I've been assigned. No thanks to your non-compliant behavior." He jerked her closer to him as he hauled her up the steps. People nearby were whispering to one another, staring in horror at Gojun's barbaric method of handling the woman.

"Look, I was minding my own business at home and then YOU showed up? What in the world ARE you? You look like the boogey man." She rudely pointed out. Gojun's jaw clenched as he bit back on his harsh retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He was tempted to throw her back into the lower world but carried on to the palace and stopped at the doors. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. He knew it was important to check his temper to avoid unnecessary smart aleck remarks. As it was, the maiden was pissed.

"Now, Mi'lady…" he gently pressed. "You are here on command of the Merciful Goddess. She has wanted to meet you for some time now. I believe she has a place here in paradise for you, but we will just have to see. There are going to be a lot of people wandering around. Just hang on to my arm so you don't get lost." His eyes were soft, but serious and the young girl scowled at him.

"No." She simply said. Gojun groaned, palming his forehead in frustration. He composed himself once more before attempting again.

"I don't want to drag you through this palace. For one, people may see it and treat you like a criminal, for two, I don't want to be seen acting so aggressively towards a woman. Let's do both of us a favor ok?" He forced a hopeful smile. His eyes wandered from her questioning expression down to her right hand, which was gripping her upper left arm. He had left fierce red welts from his fingers on her porcelain colored skin. She saw him looking at it and glared.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. I truly regret being so forceful." He apologized, lightly bowing. He hoped his apology would make her a little more willing to obey. He inwardly sighed as she smiled and slipped her hand into his arm. She allowed him to escort her into the palace, grasping his arm like he had suggested. They were met with many curious stares and murmurs. The young woman pressed closer against Gojun, her fingers grasping the material on his arm.

"It's your eyes." He informed her. "I myself have never seen pink eyes. It's quite different." He stopped before an elaborately decorated door and knocked three times before entering. He led the woman inside. Her center point of focus immediately fell on the older dark haired woman sitting behind a desk. The woman had long wavy black hair swept back into a cascading waterfall of raven tresses. She was very beautiful, and she had an amused smile on her face. She stood up behind her desk, placing a hand on a hip.

"Welcome to Heaven." She warmly said. "Thank you for bringing her to me on such short notice Gojun." The dragon king lightly bowed as the young woman released his arm.

"Always a pleasure, Merciful Goddess." He politely said. "May I take my leave now, I need to rest, the Lower World was particularly exhausting last night."

"Yes, yes of course, please go right ahead." The Merciful Goddess waved him away. Gojun bowed again, casting a sideways glance at the girl beside him before retreating from the room, his pale cloak billowing out behind him.

"He's kind of pretty, but kind of jerky…" The young woman thoughtfully said. The goddess lightly chuckled at her.

"My name is Kanzeon Bosatsu." She introduced herself. "What is your name?"

"Setsuka Harikiri." The girl replied. "Why am I here?" Kanzeon bit her lip. 'Doesn't waste any time, does she?' She thought. 'That could be a problem...'

"Well, my dear, it seems that you have slipped through the cracks…" She replied. "You are aware that you are different?" She asked. Setsuka crossed her arms over her shapely chest, cocking her head to the side.

"Nope, I'm just me..." Setsuka shrugged. Kanzeon thoughtfully rubbed her chin. 'It's apparent she's not letting her guards down nor is she willing to let me into her business, this could be difficult...'

"Don't worry, we are all different in paradise, here, you are not shunned for your unique gifts, you are embraced for them. So tell me, you never had any special abilities? Things that most other's cannot do, or any particular strengths or specialties." Kanzeon tried at a different angle. Setsuka seemed to contemplate her words before accepting that she was telling the truth.

"Actually, yeah…" She admitted. "I think I can do magic, although my friends just thought I was crazy. I can also charm people really easily. I think it was a gift I was born with." Kanzeon leaned over the desk getting a closer look at her. She squinted hard, focusing her eyes on Setsuka.

"Yup, you're her daughter alright. I'll never forget those eyes…" She said, sighing. Setsuka stepped closer to the desk.

"You knew my mom? How?" She urgently demanded. Her pink crystalline eyes were large and question and Kanzeon realized how much she resembled her mother.

"Well, let's just say I know your father." She said. "The truth of the matter is, your mother was a goddess before she was banished to the Lower World, and before she was banished, she had conceived you. You, Setsuka are a goddess…"

"Ya don't say?" Setsuka quirked a brow at her. "Lady, are you on drugs?" She inquired. She was not being a smart ass, she was not implying anything, she was asking a sincere question. Kanzeon felt her pulse in her temple.

"No I'm not on drugs." She replied. "I sent for you because you belong here. How old are you?"

"What, you mean you don't know?" Setsuka coolly asked.

"Child, I will toss you into-"

"I'm 18." Setsuka replied, silencing the Goddess of Mercy. Kanzeon sighed.

"Yup, that's the final confirmation…." She flatly said. "This is what happens with poor timing, we get a smart ass little beauty queen with breasts exploding out of her robes." She eyed the girls large cleavage line.

"You're just jealous cuz mine are nicer and don't drop to my knees, grandma…" Setsuka sweetly said. Kanzeon grinned, sitting back down.

"You are lucky I think your fiery attitude is charming. I see a lot of myself in you." She replied. "Your natural magnetic attraction isn't just fate. You just so happen to be the new Goddess of Love. I hope you like it, women would KILL for the title…" Setsuka said nothing.

"Now," Kanzeon clasped her hands together on her desk. "I will be assigning you your own personal quarters. Do with them as you please. I will send a seamstress in to take your measurements. Rest for today, I will send for you in the morning and an attendant will show you around."

"Yes, of course." Setsuka nodded. "Will I get more of an explanation tomorrow?" Kanzeon thoughtfully smiled.

"Hm, well, yeah, I suppose we could do that." She said. "But, until then, here's your keys. Now, run along, go play, go frolic about paradise." She lightly laughed at the young girl. Setsuka blankly stared before accepting the set of silver keys from the goddess.

"'K, thanks." She said. "See ya later then." She turned and withdrew from the room.

Kanzeon thoughtfully watched her leave, a knowing smile on her face. She closed her eyes, thinking of the endless possibilities.

"Hm, the Goddess of Love…"


	3. Chapter 3: Sinners and Dinners

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Saiyuki or its characters. Nor do I take credit for any of it. All credits and rights go to the creator (that genious of a woman, not I. Don't sue me, I'm just a poor soldier. lol sorry, this chapters kinda long...

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 2: Sinners and Dinners

Setsuka had spent the morning growling and snarling at various seamstresses, most of whom backed away in fear that the woman was going to bite them. The love goddess had made it quite clear that she did not enjoy being touched at all. When everything was said and done and half a dozen seamstresses had backed away with sighs of relief, Setsuka had seated herself on her bed dressed in lavishing robes that nicely accentuated her body. She did not particularly enjoy being so ornamentally clad in such rich fabrics, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of sticking out in the new crowd of people either. She looked around her private quarters with silent satisfaction.

"At least this place rules!" She beamed. She looked about her room expectantly, her smile quickly dropping when she realized that while the quarters were indeed very nice, there was absolutely nothing to do. Kanzeon had sent no further instructions, simply that she would come for the girl the next day. 'Screw it…' Setsuka thought, 'Yesterday I was a mortal, this morning I became a goddess, and now, I think I will choose to be a wanderer…' She smiled with dry amusement at her own thought as she slipped her feet into delicate red slippers before leaving her quarters. She made sure to lock the door behind her as she started off towards the cherry tree courtyard she remembered seeing when Gojun was hauling her through heaven.

"Hey, are you new here?" A masculine voice to her left flank made her spin around in surprise. She was met by a young man with short red hair clad in black leather with silver adornments. Setsuka noted he was very attractive and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"And what if I am?" She sweetly asked. The man returned her smile with equal interest.

"Oh, nothing really, I just heard that we now had a love goddess running around here as of this morning." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your name, sweets?" Setsuka placed a hand on her hip, slowly blinking at him.

"Setsuka." She answered. "But you can call me whatever you please…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "What about you, what's your name?" The man grinned lasciviously at her.

"What do you want it to be?" he flirted back. Setsuka blushed, turning her gaze to the beautiful pink blossoms that filled the area. "Alright, alright, my name is General Kenren, but since you're suck – I mean SUCH a doll, you can call me Ken." Setsuka playfully giggled.

"Am I the only one that gets to call you 'Ken'?" She innocently asked. Kenren stepped a little closer, leaning in.

"You know it…" He whispered. "Say, what are your plans for dinner?" Setsuka immediately knew where this was going and she smiled inwardly.

"Hanging out with you?" She suggested. Kenren chuckled.

"At least we're on the same page." He said. "So, listen I was wondering..." Setsuka droned him out and was watching around his arm at the scene behind him. It was a young boy, maybe 14 or 15 walking by. His shiny black hair was swept into a bun except his bangs stuck wildly in all directions. His athletic but slender frame was draped in a rich grey robe with gold trim. He looked so heartbroken… There was a brief moment before he disappeared from sight when he looked up, his large gold eyes meeting hers. Her stomach flipped as he forced a smile before turning his gaze back down to the ground. Setsuka wanted to run to him and speak to him, but forced herself to turn her attention back to Kenren. The general, however, was not speaking anymore, and had looked over his shoulder to see what it was that had caught her attention.

"That's War Prince Nataku…" He solemnly said. "Poor kid gets kicked around at every opportunity. From what I hear, he's a good guy. Although severely mistreated and used." Setsuka stared in the direction the boy had left.

"I could feel his pain all the way from over here…" She quietly said. Kenren stuck his hands in his pockets, sighing.

"I know…Poor kid…You'll probably get to meet him. Just be nice to him, ok?" he asked. Setsuka nodded.

"Oh, of course." She agreed.

"And try not to flirt with him too much, you'll probably knock him unconscious, the kid has no skills with women…Although he's definitely gonna break hearts when he grows up…Or at least, he's gonna break SOMETHING…." He noted. Setsuka sighed, brushing her silver bangs behind her ear.

"He can break a heart now, if he wanted to…" She thought aloud. Kenren arched a brow at her.

"Well, you know, I don't think you're too old for him, and I KNOW you're not too young for me." He grinned. He put an arm around her, pulling her in for a half hug which she half-assedly returned. "Well, I gotta get going, but hey, meet me outside the banquet hall for dinner, ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Setsuka agreed. "Bye, Ken." She watched the attractive General walk away, his hands in his pockets. Setsuka made her way to the place she saw the boy last. She looked around the sakura courtyard, sighing with disappointment when she did not see him. She sighed in defeat, turning back towards Kanzeon's palace.

Large gold eyes watched from between limbs of a heavily flowered cherry tree. Prince Nataku was perched against the trunk of the tree, his large gold eyes following Setsuka as she walked. He brushed a few twigs covered in pink blossoms out of his way so he could lean in for a closer look. He observed her looking around then turning away in the direction of Kanzeon's palace. 'She was looking for me…Why?' he thought, smiling to himself. He felt somewhat honored, she was very beautiful and attractive, even as he sat in his tree limb, he felt a magnetic pull towards her and contemplated making his way down there to her. Instead, he watched from the distance, inwardly sighing.

Dinnertime came and Setsuka was patiently waiting outside the banquet hall. Many men cast her appreciative glances. She returned each one with a flirtatious smile. Gojun had walked past and nodded in acknowledgement. Setsuka secretly flipped him the bird, a smirk on her face. Gojun gave her a look of fake shock before returning the crooked smile. He disappeared through the doors of the banquet hall, grinning.

"Hey, gorgeous." A smooth voice called. Setsuka looked up to see the attractive General Kenren. She smiled up at him, accepting his offered arm.

"Ah, my knight in studded leather…." She jokingly said. Kenren grinned, winking.

"You know it, lady." He agreed. They entered the Hall together. Many gods, goddesses, generals, and priests had already began to sit down. There was a buzz of conversation in the air. Setsuka spotted Kanzeon towards the front the room, seated with her attendant Jiro Shin. She met Setsuka's gaze and winked at her as she clutched Kenrens arm. Kenren pulled a chair out for her and scooted her close to the table before taking the seat beside hers. He was getting many glares from various men that Setsuka remembered smiling at her, but Kenren seemed to think it was amusing. Setsuka felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she turned around to see what horror caused her to tense so suddenly.

"Nataku…" She whispered to herself as she met the boys gaze. He was seated at the table behind her with a small group of men. His yellow eyes were locked onto hers, just as questioning and curious as hers. His lips move slightly, as if he wished to speak to her, but no sound came from them. Setsuka was mesmerized by his lips. They were pale and looked so soft to touch. They were lightly tinged pink from being bitten. She felt her stomach turn to cold lead when he lightly smiled at her, his eyes bright wish his youth and energy. Setsuka returned the smile whole heartedly, even growing so bold as to wink at the young boy, He blushed at her open flirtatious notion and cast his eyes down shyly. Setsuka decided to turn away from him, leaving him wanting more of her attention. She instead looked up at Kenren who was watching Gojun from across the room.

"He's an ass…" Kenren commented. "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days…" Setsuka watched the Dragon King sip from a goblet of wine, his eyes momentarily meeting hers. She made a face at him before sipping on her own wine, drumming her nails on the large, thick silver table.

Dinner passed slowly, but the food was delectable. Setsuka spent the meal nibbling on her food and chattering away with various gods and soldiers. Many people were awed that there was a newly appointed love goddess. She was true to her title as men flocked about her, vying for her attention. Nataku hung back beside his father, his large gold irises following her every move. Part of him yearned to be beside her like the other men, but he loyally sat back beside his father.

Hours had passed after the meal and Setsuka had seated herself in the sakura courtyard, She sat, gazing at the moon, enjoying the solitude of the night. 'Tomorrow morning, the old hag will send for me…' She solemnly thought to herself. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder, the moon reflected in her eyes.

"Um, excuse me, are you Setsuka?" The quiet voice behind her startled her. She shrieked, violently jumping to her feet. She jerked around to face the person approaching her. She ended up spinning head on into the war prince, Nataku. She stumbled back, but he reached out, his hands falling onto her shoulders and steadying her on her own feet. Setsuka regained her balance and stepped back.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What's the big idea sneaking up on me at night?" She didn't mean to raise her voice, but she found herself almost shouting at him. He lightly recoiled and took an involuntary step away from her.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't mean to!" He lightly bowed. He blushed crimson, his eyes large with concern. Setsuka fell silent, she had waited nearly a whole day to meet this boy, and now that he was here, she didn't know what to tell him.

"It's ok." She softly said. "you just startled, me that's all." She sat back down on the elegant stone bench, watching the boy. He had a sweet scent about him, almost like the lower world. He smelled of the sweet night air and the soft scent of evergreens. Everything about him seemed so youthful and fresh. "Want to sit with me?" She asked.

"Um, yes, thank you." He politely responded and seated himself beside her.

"So, I think I already know your name, but tell me, who are you?" She inquired, catching a blossom as it gently flowed in the wind.

"My name's Taishi Nataku. I'm the War Prince of heaven." He replied, scratching the end of his nose. Setsuka looked over at him, rolling the blossom between her fingers.

"What's that mean, being a War Prince and all?" She asked. Nataku bit his lower lip, debating if he should reveal the truth of his existence to her.

"It pretty much means I'm heavens assassin…" He solemnly answered. He looked down at his lap, clenching his jaw. He closed his eyes, heavily sighing. Setsuka felt bad for inquiring. She had a fleeting urge to reach out and touch his hand, but she dismissed it quickly.

"If it means anything to you, my name is Setsuka." She informed him. He didn't move. "I'm the newly appointed love goddess. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Nataku finally met her gaze, forcing a smile.

"As it is making yours." He replied. Setsuka frowned at his saddened expression.

"You don't really seem all that happy…" She commented, scooting closer to him. She was sitting so close to him now that they were thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, and hip to hip. He rather enjoyed the personal closeness of her and he scooted so close to her that it was almost as if he were trying to push himself under her. She smiled at his needy gesture and allowed his physical closeness.

"So, can I ask why you're so sad?" Setsuka lightly asked. Nataku looked surprised and gaped at her. Setsuka cringed, wondering if she had upset him. "I hope I didn't offend you, by noticing, I mean…" She quickly said.

"No, I'm not offended, I don't think I'm allowed to be. It's not 'proper' for me to speak on how I feel. I'm not supposed to have feelings…" He rolled his eyes, heavily sighing. Setsuka finally remembered that she had hands and she reached out, covering his hand with hers. He looked stunned, but held her hand between both of his, giving a gentle squeeze. They both sat in silence, simply holding each others hands and pondering the mystery of one another. Gold met with pink as their eyes locked. The look exchanged between them was not a look of confusion, but understanding. He understood she gave a damn how he felt, and she understood he appreciated her company and concern. No words were needed between them as they smiled hopefully at one another.

The wind blew softly, tousling Setsuka's dove white hair gently down her back and around her face. The moonlight illuminated her porcelain white skin and the light it supplied cast shadows about her delicate facial features, making her look even more intensely alluring. Nataku stared on, mesmerized.

"You're so pretty…" He finally said, breaking the tender silence between them. Setsuka blinked and smiled.

"Aw. Thanks!" She piped. "Hey, it's sort of late, I should be getting back to my quarters. I have lots to do tomorrow." They stood together, her hands still gently held in his.

"When can I see you again?" He asked. His voice seemed to drop an octave lower and his eyes were suddenly serious. Setsuka couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Relax, honey, what about dinner tomorrow? You can be my dinner date Sound like a plan?" She asked. Nataku's features untensed as he beamed happily at her.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He exclaimed. "Except….well, you're not General Kenren's….you know….girlfriend are you? Won't he get mad?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. Setsuka had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Me? Ken?" She giggled. "Wow, no, he is just the first person that I befriended here in heaven. He's a good guy, but I think he's too old for me, you know?" She asked. Nataku looked down at the ground, fidgeting slightly. He turned pink and kept his eyes cast downward.

"I'm…not…too young for you, am I?" He asked awkwardly. "I mean, you don't look that much older, and…I am a couple hundred years old…So I…." He trailed off as he fiercely blushed. Setsuka thought he looked so cute fidgeting and inquiring on such matters. His grip on her hands became a little firmer and he had drawn closer to her, so close that his untamed bangs brushed her cheek.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you have a couple hundred years on me, which makes you older than me, but in a sense, your still kinda younger than me, aren't you? But no matter, I like 'em young. I'd say you're the perfect age for me, Nataku…" She said in her easy going, good natured tone. Nataku had looked up and was about to speak when his lips were met with Setsuka's in an innocent peck. His insides fluttered and squirmed as her soft lips interlocked his for what felt like a nanosecond. He was crimson as she pulled away, giving his hands a final squeeze before turning and lightly flouncing off, her hair flowing behind her chining radiantly in the moonlight. N

Nataku stared after her, his lips tingling from her kiss. His nose still picked up her floral scent even though she was gone, and he could almost still feel her aura. He lifted his fingertips and felt his lips just to make sure they were still there. He heavily sighed, his stomach still fluttering and his heart hammering.

"Well, damn…" he breathed. "My first kiss and she runs away. Am I that intimidating?"


	4. Heavens Tools

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki nor do I take credit for it or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this what-so-ever. I only own Setsuka (SES-Kuh) my bro wanted to know how you say it, and Luxe. ENJOY!!

All Is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 4: Heaven's Tools

Setsuka had evaded Kanzeon successfully for most of the morning. However, she now found herself cornered by eight soldiers and was currently seated in the Goddess' office wrapped to the chair by silken cords. She glowered at the older woman, her white tresses falling from her elegant swept updo from the struggle against several soldiers. While she may have had smoldering good looks on her side in some peoples opinion, she clearly did not engage in combat for a living at any point in time of her life. She squirmed against her bindings to no avail before settling herself deeper into the chair and irritably sighing.

"Do you really think I could be summoned like some damn dog?" She sniffed at Kanzeon. The merciful goddess chuckled at her, rearranging an assortment of documents on her desktop.

"No, of course not, but I need you to keep that pompous attitude and you'd make a great goddess." She smiled. "I just had you dragged here to go over what's expected of you. Simply put, you are the new goddess of love, fertility, and sex. At this point in time, I just need you to be a symbol of these attributes. Now, you are expected to have….what's the word…lovers? Male concubine… To put it bluntly. Even if you are to marry, you are expected to pretty much be the most desiring, desirable, and attractive being in all of paradise. Maintain that appearance, because it can help land you anyone." Setsuka had quirked a brow at her and miserably failed at hiding an amused grin.

"So I'm here in paradise to be a slut?" She asked. Kanzeon rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'Don't say it…DON'T say it….' The merciful goddess thought to herself.

"Tonight at dinner, sit next to me. We will be accompanied by Prince Nataku and his father Li Touten. Oh, and your late night meeting with the prince last night has raised quite a few rumors. I, for one, think it's cute." Kanzeon winked at her.

"I, for one, think this is horseshit." Setsuka calmly said. She bit her lip, turning her eyes down to her knees. She hated that someone was dictating her life for her. It made her skin crawl. She didn't give a damn if heaven was all that great, it wasn't worth freedom. She couldn't even have a conversation with Nataku outside without people flapping their ignorant traps. She felt herself growing hot, like it was time for a cigarette, but she only released an irritated sigh and pouted.

"Whatever." She growled in defeat. Her jaw clenched in frustration gave her emotions away, but Kanzeon chose not to acknowledge her displeasure quite yet. "If you are finished, kindly turn me loose, will you?" She requested. Kanzeon waved her hand and Jiro Shin untied the young goddess, silently watching as she stood and withdrew from the room without another word.

* * *

"Look, Li Touten, this appears to be a good situation coming from a shitty one, I think our little prince will do just fine with her."

"My Nataku has not the proper education on women. He knows only the duties of the battlefields, nothing of marriage."

"And my Setsuka knows nothing on marriage either, they can figure it out together, I have faith in them. I was watching them last night, and they were all googly eyes at each other. I think this is the best path for her."

"Perhaps, he's been distracted since yesterdays dinner. Maybe, they can complete each others purpose."

"And what do you mean by that, Li Touten?"

"Lady Setsuka has a much better chance of reigning as a goddess if she were to marry a key person in heaven." The man rubbed his beard, his eyes shining with anticipation and greed. Kanzeon did not miss the flash of lusty ambition in his eyes.

"And I'm sure Nataku's ascent into the ranks of heaven will be a much easier climb up the ladder if he had a strong, unyielding wife beside him to help him stand his ground and look after his home duties while he is away." She countered. Li Touten fell into a thoughtful silence, a smile breaking over his face.

"Then we've come to an agreement?"

"Yes, Merciful Goddess, I think we have. We shall announce it tonight at dinner."

"Perhaps marry them in a few weeks?"

"Agreed."

"Very well…I will go to the Jade Emperor at once."

* * *

Setsuka entered the banquet hall and just like the night before, the entire room fell into an obvious hush. Eyes were on Setsuka and immediately, the murmurs began. Setsuka kept her eyes straight as she kept pace beside Kanzeon. Kanzeon felt pride swell within her as she saw how many people admired her offspring and secretly wished Sephora were here to see their lovely daughter. Setsuka was not surprised to see that Li Touten and Nataku were standing behind their chairs. As they approached the table, Nataku pulled a seat out for Setsuka.

"Thanks." She mumbled at him. He silently nodded and took his seat beside her. He found himself gazing out the corner of his eye at her. She was silently staring down at her wineglass, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. She shivered in her thin satin evening gown, lips pulled into a slight frown. Nataku could almost feel her aura of misery radiating from her. He averted his gaze to the rest of the room and reached under the table. His hand covered hers, lightly squeezing in reassurance.

"It's ok." He whispered to her. She looked at him, startled. Was it that obvious she was upset? "I know how you feel, like you are on display….I know, it's ok. We'll be alright." He discreetly comforted her. She felt her lips turn up into a smile as she gazed at him. He was focusing his eyes on the large banquet hall, so Setsuka was gazing at his profile. he was very attractive in all his youth and power, but Setsuka felt the hint of naivety within him. She found it odd that she could almost feel what was inside him.

"Your attention!" A loud voice a random faceless counselor called over the buzz of conversation. All eyes turned to the main tabled that was lifted on a stage like podium on which the jade emperor was seated. He stood awaiting the silence that was sure to come. When all the murmurs finally ceased he cleared his voice. Setsuka yawned.

"I would like to welcome everyone to tonights banquet. This is an evening of good tidings. I bring forth three bits of good news that we can all feast and drink to." He announced. There were whispers and Setsuka looked to Nataku for answers, but he looked as clueless as she and only shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

"First, I would like to announce that the demon army has been subdued. Peace once more is upon us!" He announced. A burst of cheering and applause thundered throughout the banquet hall. Setsuka jumped at the noise. She remembered what Nataku had said about being heavens assassin. She silently smiled, realizing he could have died in a battle, but was currently safe and sound. She didn't even realize how happy she was that he was ok. She tightened her hold on his hand under the tablecloth. There were several moments of applause in which the Jade Emperor allowed the noise to gradually die down before speaking again.

"My next announcement is to formally welcome our Goddess of love, sexuality, charm, and fertility. Please rise, Lady Setsuka Harikiri and be recognized as the symbol of romance!" The emperor thundered, beaming. There was applause and Setsuka was pulled to her feet by Jiro Shin. She nervously bowed to the hall, ignoring the whistles from various gods and soldiers. As she straitened back up, a tall, pale, dark haired man in the back of the room caught her eye. His hair was pulled back into a bun as was the rest of the soldiers. She recognized him as what she thought to be Nataku's attendant. He was smiling at her, almost knowingly. She felt a tug on her skirt and realized Nataku was trying to pull her back into the chair. She complied, looking pink as her eyes lost sight of the man. The applause died down again with excitable murmurs before the hush enveloped the hall once more.

"Now, I bring an announcement of union, one of a true 'match made in heaven'." The emperor announced. "Upon careful consideration and thought of the matter I have come to an arrangement to bind two of heavens beings together. In approximately four weeks, War Prince Nataku, and Love Goddess Setsuka will be united in the sacred vows and bindings of matrimony! This is my decree, and it is final." There was more thunderous applause, but Setsuka couldn't hear it. She heard nothing but her own heart pounding in her head and felt nothing but her blood boiling. She didn't even feel the pats of congratulations on her shoulder and hands. She leapt to her feet, knocking the chair back and over as she stormed away from the table.

"Setsuka…" Kanzeon muttered, watching her daughter make her way between tables and chairs, her long white hair gently flowing behind her, her head held high. The Merciful Goddess looked down at Nataku who was staring at the table cloth, motionless and emotionless. He was positively blank. Li Touten, however, grinned ear to ear and heartily exclaimed what a perfect match it was to other men who had come up to speak to him.

"What in the hell did I just do?" Kanzeon whispered under her breath, her face set somewhere between alarm and concern.

"Good question." Nataku muttered back. Kanzeon looked down at him, shocked he even heard her, but his eyes were still locked on the table, his fists clenched.

* * *

Setsuka pushed on through the banquet hall, she was almost at the doors when she caught sight of the soldier she had seen earlier. She stopped at the door, still paying no heed to the thunderous cheering and applause as Gojun approached her from the rear and stepped in front of her, grasping her shoulder.

"Mi'lady, please, don't make a scene…" He lightly asked. Setsuka furrowed her brows.

"I'm not, I'm leaving, let me through." She demanded. Gojun didn't move.

"Lady Setsuka, please, this is how heaven operates, at least TRY to LOOK like you are being compliant, trust me, it will make it go much more smoothly and painless. As we speak, Li Touten is watching you. He is looking for your weakness. I imagine many men are, don't show it to them. Don't give them this satisfaction." Gojun's tone was unwavering and stern, but his eyes were compassionate. "I am only trying to shield and protect you." He said. "If I did not approach you to attempt to stop you, trust me, Li Touten would have brought everyones attention to these very doors, making it impossible for you to slip away." It was true, even now, there was a happy and excited buzz in the room and no one seemed to pay them any mind at the doors.

"Let me through, Gojun." Setsuka harshly repeated. "This is all your fault. You dragged me here. If being in heaven means you become some damn puppet for killing or pleasure then I want nothing to do with it. Take you for example, all of you soldiers, you are nothing but damned golems. Tools for heaven to use. I don't care if you are a Dragon King, you will remove your hands from me. Frankly, I'd be happy to leave heaven tonight. I will not be a golem. The administration is bad enough, but it seems I was brought here to cater to the pleasures of the soldiers here. Heavens army of brainwashed tools can entertain itself for all I care." She slapped his hand away, ignoring the look of insulted hurt on his face from her judgmental words as she roughly pushed past him. As she did, she caught another glimpse of the man with gray tinted teal hair with the triple chakras on his forehead. He wore light blue robes that were torn off at the sleeves and his arms and torso were bandaged. His eyes remained close but he sadly frowned. It was obvious he overheard her unpleasant remarks to the Dragon king. She disregarded and exited the banquet hall, held high, chin up, and shoulders straight as she walked away with what pride and dignity she had left.

AN: almost got the next chapter done, hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for the awesome reviews, keep em coming, please!


	5. Letters and Voyeurism

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki nor do I take credit for it or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this what-so-ever. I only own Setsuka (SES-Kuh) my bro wanted to know how you say it, and Luxe. ENJOY!!

All Is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 5: Letters and Voyeurism

Setsuka had bathed and changed into her sleeping kimono before seating herself at her desk and looking out into the cherry tree ochard. She felt gnawing guilt. She could not shake the memory of Gojuns hurt expression as she unleashed her fury on him. She knew deep down that he simply was trying to protect her. But from what? She reached into her desk, withdrawing lavender scented parchment and her pen and ink pot and lit a candle on her desk. She opened the window, allowing the cool breeze to bring the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms through her window and into her room. She dipped the pen into the ink and began to write.

Dearest Gojun,

My lord, there are no words in the worlds vocabulary to express my deepest remorse in what I have said and done to you. I deeply, truly, and sincerely apologize for my remarks and unbecoming behavior. Yes, I am deeply perturbed at the choice that was made for me against my will, but that is a matter that had nothing to do with you, and I was wrong to take it out on you. I truly am sorry. I know you were indeed trying to protect me. Thank you so much. I hope you can forgive me and continue giving me your wisdom and encouragement as I struggle to find myself in this new world. In other words, I hope we can still be friends if we ever were. Or if we can become friends if we never were. You are wise, logical, and gentle (most of the time). I could use men like you in my life. Goodnight, my dearest Dragon King.

All my love,

Setsuka

She folded the note and slipped it into an envelope. She sealed the flap shut and carefully wrote his name on it. She held the letter in her hands, silent hoping he would read that night. She amended her thoughts and realized she would be lucky if he read it at ALL after her deplorable behavior. She kissed the envelope and crossed her quarters, opening the door and peering out at the young blue haired attendant that Kanzeon issued her. He stood at attention, ready to receive her orders. He was appealing to Setsuka's eyes. Milky white skin, long sapphire hair pulled into a loose braid with side swept bangs framing his youthful face. His green eyes shone bright as Setsuka smiled at him.

"Please, deliver for me at once." She softly commanded him. "Dragon King Gojun." The young man accepted the letter and bowed.

"Consider it done, Mi'lady." He replied. "Shall I wait on a reply?" Setsuka bit her lip.

"Only if he wishes to give one. And…" She stopped, thinking. "If and when you get it, bring it back here, take it into your living space and read it for me, as I will be asleep already. If it is a good reply, then you may give it to me when I awake in the morning. If it is a bad reply, destroy it and never speak to me of it and then you may go to sleep." The young man bowed low again.

"Yes, Mi'lady." He replied. "Will that be all?" Setsuka cocked her head.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Luxe." He replied.

"No, Luxe, that will be all. Please don't bother waking me for breakfast, but do bring my lunch in, I do not wish to leave quarters tomorrow. If any visitors come, inform them that I am unavailable and take messages." She said.

"Very well, Mi'lady." He nodded.

"And just call me Setsuka." She said. "Or Sess."

"Yes, Sess." Luxe grinned. Setsuka nodded him off and he disappeared down the hall, her letter clutched in his hand. She withdrew back into her quarters and looked at the plain red door that connected her large extravagant quarters to a smaller, more simpler one. She couldn't help her self but open the small door that lead into Luxe's room. She found it odd that her attendant's tiny living space was connected to hers, but at the same time, his door was close to the door too her home so it made her more secure. Boxes still lined the wall from him moving in recently. It was a one room, simple furnished home consisting of a small bed, a fireplace, a table, a kitchen area, a tub, a toilet, a sink, a dresser, a few shelves and a night stand. She looked about the room before closing the door and making her way to bed. The day had been long, and it already felt like she had been in heaven for years.

"Meh, I quit…" She growled. She dove onto her bed, laying sprawled out face down for several moments before burrowing under her covers and nestling her head onto her soft pillow. She let her mind drift off, but all she could see were three faces dancing in and out of her minds eye. First was the strange man with the yellow bun coverlet and the triple chakras. He seemed to have radiated a aura of serenity about him, something that caught Setsuka's attention. The second face was Nataku's. She remembered the blank, emotionless expression on what should be a lively animate face. But instead it was the face of a corpse when the wedding order was announced. The third was Gojun's the look of shock and hurt he had given her when she snapped at him. She flung herself into a restless sleep, tossing and mumbling to herself and to two men and a boy that was not there.

* * *

"Shien!" The barking voice snapped the soldier from his thoughts. Shien looked up to see his friend and partner of old. His constant companion, his once lover. He smiled as his friend took a seat next to him on the railing of a balcony connected to Shien's quarters.

"Hello, Zenon." Came his quiet reply. "What can I do for you?"

"Shit, man, I've been hollering at you for about 15 minutes. What the hell you doin' up here?" Zenon asked, lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag, watching his friend through his one good eye. "I know you're thinking it, man. Don't." He warned.

"What exactly is it you assume I am thinking and why wouldn't I think it?" Shien lightly inquired, drumming his nails against the concrete railing. Zenon chuckled, taking another drag.

"I know the thought's crossed your mind, you are thinking about that woman, aren't you. You heard what the old fart said. She was gonna marry that kid." Zenon said. "Married boon, that's off limits." Shien smiled to himself, turning his face to the cool breeze.

"You know, the role of a love goddess…well, it permits the owner of the title to have a court of whomever they choose, regardless of marriage or children. I must admit, she piqued my interest. She has a foul temper though, I witness her acting very…unladylike to Gojun. But it doesn't matter. There is something about her, since I saw her…I…" He trailed off, looking out into the distance.

"Come on, man. Snap outta it…" Zenon carelessly shrugged. "I think she's a witch of sorts, she is putting a charm on men. It's not working on me. I saw her. Believe me, I got a good look at her, she's nothing special, not even that cute. Got an awesome set of tits on her though, and that tight little ass, but that's about it. Oh, and I'll give her props for those legs, damn things are longer than your fucking whips, man…Other than that, she ain't nothing. Forget about her. It's not worth the trouble…"

"What trouble, might that be?" Shien inquired, curiously arching a brow. Zenon raked dirty fingernails through spiked orange hair.

"You know why she was brought here right?" He asked. "Think about it, well, her reason for being here may be a mystery. But why do you think Li Touten is allowing this marriage to Nataku. Because she will marry him, I am sure there will be leaders, men of power who fall into her court and Li Touten can convince Nataku that these men deserve to die for sleeping with his wife, and that will take care of a lot of Li Touten's enemies. It's all political. Don't find yourself in that position, man. It ain't worth it." Shien shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He softly, almost regretfully said. "It seems there is something about her that I must know more about. She is very intriguing. I must know more. I am no threat to Li Touten, nor does he want anything from me, so I highly doubt I am in danger. I am not worried about it. But I must proceed. Ever since I saw her, she is etched in my memory and thoughts, I cannot stop, it's like a flood gate has been opened. I must quench this thirst I posses." He finished, calmly folding his hands in his lap and looking to Zenon. The red bit his lip. He couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of jealousy tinge his emotions. There was once a time Shien only spoke of him in that passionate light.

"Do what you gotta do, man." He sighed, flicking his cigarette butt into the wind. "Just be careful. There is trouble lurking everywhere I look up in this place. She may be heavens new scapegoat." The men sat in silence, contemplating the strange woman, the situation, and each other as the night rolled by.

* * *

Setsuka awoke the next morning to the sound of Luxe putting away her robes and gowns and straightening up her vanity table. She stretched out, loudly yawning and yanking the ribbon holding her hair into a braid out and letting her hair fall loose. Luxe glanced up at her, smiling.

"Good morning, Sess." He greeted.

"Mm…Morning." Setsuka yawned back. "Did Gojun reply?" She didn't wait for his answer and looked around, her eyes falling on the open letter laying on her nightstand. With shaking hands, she snatched the paper up and practically shredded the delicate paper to get to it.

Lady Setsuka,

Don't fret. What's past is past. I cannot say that I blame you for your verbal outlash. A lot has happened to you. I am sure it must be a very trying time for you. I do not hold anything against you. If you need to speak or get away, feel free to seek me out. If I do not have time to see you, well, then I shall simply MAKE the time. I hope to see you soon, and again, do not let them get to you. It's just a game. Move your pieces carefully and should you find yourself on the board, don't become anyone's pawn. Be the queen I know you are.

Your friend,

Gojun

Setsuka sighed a breath of relief, her muscles suddenly easing up. She was sincerely glad he was not angry with her. But she was troubled by his words. 'A pawn?' She thought to herself. 'Who in their right mind would try to make me their pawn? Do I look pawn-able? Puh-lease…' She rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed, pulling her hair up into a elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She made her way to her vanity and selected chopsticks adorned with large, beautiful flowers and inserted them into the knot, holding them in place.

"Luxe. Be a sweetie and prepare me an outfit, you and I are going out, I want to go shopping. I want to get you something decent to wear other than those boring things they gave you. Any attendant of mine is going to look his role." She winked at Luxe and he cheekily grinned back, bowing and hurrying to her wardrobe to pick out garments.

The market in heaven was rather empty this particular morning, but Setsuka did not mind. She walked, Luxe at her flank holding a basket beginning to fill with goods that Setsuka had purchased with money Kanzeon readily supplied to her. She had selected several fashionable sets of clothing for Luxe and a small bonsai plant for her room along with a journal, paint set, and other things to keep her amused. They had begun their track back to the palace when they passed a large fenced in area with what appeared to be small battle arenas and rings. Several soldiers were within the fence, training and sparring against one another. Setsuka stopped and her heart pounded.

"Luxe, who is that man?" She asked, motioning into the distance at a tall, topless, willowy man with flowing gray teal hair that dropped past his hips. She recognized him as the man who had overheard her and Gojun the night before. The one with the triple chakras that had watched on in silent disappointment. Luxe squinted and tried to examine the man.

"Oh, that's Lord Shien, second in command to Prince Nataku's armies. Good guy from what I heard. Never met him myself though. He doesn't want attendants, so I never came across him." The servant replied. Setsuka watched in awe as he expertly wielded double whips, his hair flowing as he sparred with a spiky red haired man. She was slightly breathless as she observed. Luxe grinned at his mistress, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down her slender neck and between her taut cleavage line. He looked away hurriedly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"We better get going, Luxe." Setsuka tugged on his sleeve, not taking her eyes from Shien.

"Yes, o-of course." Luxe trailed after her. "Let's go." They started off towards the palace again, A swirl of unspoken words between them.

* * *

AN: Ahh, Setsuka, you either love her or hate her. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chap is on it's way out. It's stuck in the birthing canal…It will come to life very. Very shortly.

Setsuka: Can I cut the umbilical cord?

Wynter: I brought you into this world I sure as hell can take you out.

Setsuka:...........'kay.


	6. Lord Shien: Silent Soldier

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki nor do I take credit for it or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this what-so-ever. I only own Setsuka and Luxe. ENJOY!!

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6:

Lord Shien, Silent Soldier

Setsuka and Luxe approached the palace, both in contemplative silence as they made their way to their home. They headed down the ornate hall when Luxe froze in midstep like a deer in the headlights when hesaw a young man standing at attention outside thier door. He recognized his uniform as a lower class soldier of Nataku and Shiens detachment. Setsuka had stopped when she spotted him, cautiously inching closer. It was obvious she was suspicious of the strange man as she had never seen him before. 'What's a soldier want with Setsuka?' Luxe thought to himself, feeling his body coil within. 'Or rather, what could he POSSIBLY want?'

"Stand back, I will take care of this, Madam." Luxe said, he passed the basket off to Setsuka and made his way to the soldier. His hand slipped inside his robe to wrap around the handle of the silver dagger Setsuka had just purchased for him that day, ready to draw.

"Who are you, who sent you, and what do you want?" He inquired. Setsuka watched as her blue haired attendant bristled, prepared to attack this intruder he apparently felt threatened by.

"My name is Akira, I am just merely an infantry man under Lord Shien. He has sent me here with this message to Lady Setsuka. Are you her guardian?" Akira asked, reacihng into his pocket an withdrawing a letter. Luxe relaxed his body slightly. Slightly.

"Yes, my name is Luxe. I will pass the message to my mistress back there, thank you." He extended a hand, accepting the letter. The soldier bowed, executing a sharp let face and marching away. Luxe stared after him, cocking his head to the side. He returned to Setsuka's side, taking the basket from her and pressing the letter into her palm before unlocking the door and holding it open as she passed in, peeling the letter open.

_My dearest Lady Setsuka,_

_You don't know me yet; I hope we have the pleasure of becoming acquainted soon. But, I couldn't help notice a slight change in things. I felt this change at once when I saw you for the first time. I witness you being escorted (if you could call it that) by Gojun to the palace of the Merciful Goddess. I knew then what I was meant to do. You see, I think I'm in love with you. As absurd as it may seem, I must admit a strange cosmic magnetic attraction towards you. I felt drawn to you. I would sincerely enjoy to be in your company. I would be enthralled if we could speak, just the two of us. I, myself, am curious as to why I feel the way I feel about you. Perhaps if I could have an audience with you alone, I can reveal to a better understanding as to why. I am not usually a man of such words or emotions, and anything that does not have anything to do with my tasks or mission, I can usually brush aside, but I cannot shake free from these thoughts and feelings revolving around you. You have succeeded in invading all of my senses and my thoughts. You are the arrow shot through me, and I feel you just as intensely. I hope this makes better sense to you than it does to me. I have pondered and come up blank, not my usual outcome of a well thought matter, I assure you… I hope you have a good night, lady Setsuka. I will see you tonight nonetheless when I give into slumber._

_Shien_

Setsuka read the letter at least four times before refolding it. A deep blushing warm spreading through her cheeks and an internal flutter coming to life in her bosom as she held the parchment in her hands, looking down at it as if expecting it to come to life and provide more answers. She looked up at Luxe who was intently staring back at her in concern.

"Is everything ok, Sess?" He asked. "You look pale." Setsuka handed the paper to him with shaking hands, she felt momentarily dizzy. Shien. The man from last night, and the one she observed this morning. Just wrote a love letter. 'Wow, it's as if he knows…' She thought to herself, getting chills. Luxe read the letter and handed it back to her, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Wel, well, well, madam…" He coyly said in a sing-song tone. "It looks like you've got an admirer…" He leaned against the wall, observing his mistress place the letter in the drawer of the bedside table. She wrung her hands, looking to her wardrobe, to her desk, and then to her vanity table.

"Well, shit…." She cursed. She sat down at her desk and this time withdrew rose scented parchment.

"Ooh, madam, I can smell that all the way from over here…" Luxe commented, straightening Setsuka's bed pillows and smoothing the wrinkles out of the covers. Setsuka ignored her cheeky attendant. Luxe approached her, leaning on the back of her chair and hovering over her shoulder.

"What are you writing, madam?" He inqured.

"Shh..." Setsuka lightly shushed him. She allowed him to read over her shoulder as she hastily wrote. Once finished, she held up her masterpeice, scanning it over once more. She folded the note up and placed it inside of an envelope and sealing it. Luxe stepped away as she stood, her slippered feet softly thumping the floor as she walked to her vanity. The green eyed man had to stifle a grin as Setsuka squirted a mist of perfume into the air and waved the letter through it. He straightened his face as she handed the letter to him, a determine glow in her eyes. She turned away, digging through the basket they had shopped with moments prior. She withdrew a small satin covered white box.

"I still have no idea why you got that, Mi'lady." Luxe smiled, leaning on the bed post. "It's too big for you and I am not authorized to wear jewelry..."

"I knew It would come in handy." She simply said, pushing it into his hand. "Give it to him as well." Luxe smiled wider, slipping the box into his pocket with the letter. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his handsome face.

"You play a hard game, My Lady..." He said. Setsuka slumped onto her bed, laying a hand on her abdomen and sighing. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before loudly yawning. She looked over at Luxe who stood, awaiting her order.

"You know what to do, Luxe." She said, giving him a crooked smile. Luxe felt his insides flutter at her wild charm. "Make it happen."

"Of course, Sess." He bowed before turning on his heel and leaving the quarters.

* * *

Shien was quietly reading a novel in his quarters in a large armchair in front of a roaring fire, alone with his thoughts. He fought to keep his focus on the novel of war heroes wooing beautiful women on a war torn era, but his thoughts were continuously shifting to the woman he had yet to officially meet. He had let his hair down in his privacy and was running his fingers through it as he attempted to read. His thoughts were interupted by a soft tapping at the door, drawing him carefully from his restrained thoughts.

"One moment." He quietly said, standing as he twisted his hair back up into a bun and securing it. He answered the door, coming to face to face with a strange blue haired man. The man lightly bowed, his face somber and emotionless.

"I come on behalf of her majesty, Lady Setsuka." He politely stated. Shiens froze for a moment before he smiled inwardly to himself.

"Please." He quietly said. "Do come in." He held the door open for Luxe, carefully,\ scrutinizing the attndant through a cracked open eye. The young man had waist length blue hair that was currently hanging loose down his back. He was adorned in robes Shien expected to see on a noble man rather than an attendant. What intrigued Shien the most were the mans peircing and knowing green eyes. Luxe entered the room, not once turning his back on Shien, as a common custom of respect.

"Has your mistress sent word of my previous letter?" Shien asked the attendant.

"She has." Luxe replied, removing the contents of his pocket. "And if I may say so, she was quite pleased." He handed Shien the envelope, holding onto the box for after Shien read the letter. The tall, willowy god opened the envelope, opened his eyes, and carefully read the neat print.

_My dear Lord Shien, _

_It's funny that you should write me now, of all times. I do vaguely remember you at the banquet hall. Now, forgive me for my boldness, but, I would like it very much if we could meet in person. I came to this conclusion after carefully reading and re-reading your letter to me. I wanted to be sure that I did not get any mixed messages. What do you say the sakura orchard tomorrow at midnight? Oh, and again this may be bold as well, but, I watched you at the proving grounds earlier this morning. You are quite ravishing with your tresses down. Please, when you come meet me, wear your hair down for me? It's so nice to see a man with such lovely hair. Well, I bid you good day! _

_Setsuka_

Shien folded the note up carefully, feeling the silkiness of the fine parchment on which the elegant handwriting was thoughtfully written in the boldest of purple ink. He lifted the small wad of paper to his nose, softly inhaling traces of Setsuka. The attendant was gazing at him through emotionless eyes, but Shien knew well the young man would report his actions to his mistress. The young blue haired man held out a small satin white box to the god.

"And what is this?" Shien asked, accepting the box. It was small and delicate in his hands, giving him the feeling that whatever was inside it was a precious token or trinket.

"A gift from her Highness, Lady Setsuka." The attendant bowed low. "Now, Mi'lord, if I may take my leave…" Shien waved him away nonchalantly, turning away to examine the box. He carefully slid the lid off to reveal a silver band with a generous sized sapphire. It was simple, but elegant, clearly a well thought gift. Shien smiled inwardly to himself, sliding onto the fourth finger of his right hand. It was a perfect fit. He withdrew back into his quarters, he had an important play date to get ready for.

* * *

Setsuka was standing under a cherry blossom tree, staring up at the full moon. It was a chilly night and she had forgotten her evening robe. She lightly shivered against the cool breeze as she tapped her nails against the trunk of the tree. She squinted at the sky, calculating it was about midnight. Her thoughts began to sort themselves out on all the ways the night could end. Maybe alone? Maybe with Shien? His quarters, or hers? She was brought back to reality to the sounds of soft footsteps to her side. She smiled as she basked in the sight of the god halting inches before her. He was clad in his usual robes, but over them, he wore a long, dark grey hooded cloak. His long light teal hair spilled forth from the hood falling several inches below his waist and his pale skin seemed to lightly glow in the moonlight.

"Beautiful…" Setsuka murmured under her breath. It was only then she realized she had no breath. She was so overcome by his graceful presence, that she had forgotten to breathe. She stared at him wide eyed as he opened his eyes, revealing teal, almost dark jade pools of contemplation. Setsuka made a strange choking noise somewhere between a nervous laugh and a sigh that just didn't come out right. Shien took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I am Shien. It's my deepest pleasure to meet you at last." He said. His voice was the icing on the cake. Setsuka felt her knees buckle. His voice was so incredibly soft and gentle. It was like velvet. She actually felt herself swaying and Shien reached out, pulling her against him to steady her. Setsuka was stunned, her head against his chest, one arm around his waist, and the other hand pressed against his flat, bandaged abdomen. She wished they could stay in this postion.

"Are you alright, Mi'lady?" He worriedly asked. "Are you ill?" Setsuka suddenly remembered she had a voice.

"Um, yes, er, no, I'm fine." She recovered, steadying herself on her own feet. Shien reluctantly released her as she stepped back. "I am Setsuka, patroness of love, sex, and fertility." She formally introduced herself. She smiled softly with her trademark seductive glint in her eyes as she batted her lashes at him. He blushed and returned the smile.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time now." He said, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "I extend my deepest thanks and gratitude for the lovely gift you sent me. It's truly priceless." Setsuka's eyes trailed down his bandaged arm to his hand were she saw the band and jewel glittering lively in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied. "It pleases me to see you wearing it." Shien lightly smiled, his eyes dancing vividly.

"In that case, it shall remain on me at all times." He whispered, his voice low and husky. "Only if it pleases you, Mi'lady." Setsuka winked at him.

"It would please me greatly." She said, still lightly shivering. "Now that you have seen me in person, have you concluded your feelings and thoughts about me, if I may be so bold to ask?" Shien closed his eyes, removing his cloak from his shoulders and draping it over Setsuka's fastening the front and pulling the hood up to shield her from the wind.

"Not entirely. I am still musing on the idea. The only theory that I have proven is that I am indeed very much inarguably, unmistakenly, irrevocably, entirely, without a doubt, so in love with you." He cocked his head to the side. "And now, if I may make an assumption, but it seems that my feelings do not exactly go unreturned…" Setsuka's heart skipped a beat. He could see right through her. She took it in a stride, reaching out to stroke the bits of long hair that spilled over his shoulder.

"You wore it down, just like I asked…" She softly observed. "I always see you with it up. Although, it looks good up as well, you have a very elegant neck and slender shoulders. When you wear it up, it really shows them…I'm just surprised you came with it down…" Shien stepped closer to her, blocking her from the wind.

"I could never deny you anything, Mi'lady." He quietly said. He reached out, cupping her face between his slender hands and bringing his lips down to hers. Setsuka closed her eyes, leaning into the caress and even going as far as to put her arms around his torso and lightly squeezed him to her. He tasted of oolong tea and a moderate hint of mint. His lips were warm and tender against hers. Setsuka smoothed her hands over his back, stroking his hair and clutching him to her at the same time. She didn't even realize that she was standing on the tip of her toes to reach him. He was indeed very tall and willowy. They broke the kiss and Setsuka pulled back, returning her gaze to the god. He was blushing, a soft smile toying at his lips. His brows were lifted and he actually looked happy, slightly shy, but still happy. Setsuka's stomach fluttered. She commended herself on being able to bring this otherwise stone cold man into a full blown blush accompanied by the softest smile she had ever seen.

"You are truly something else…." She muttered, awed by him. "Who exactly are you?" Shien cocked his head to the side, his smile growing wider.

"I am a commander in War Prince Nataku's army. I also oversee him, it is my duty to look after all the War Princes that come and go throughout heavens history…In the end, I am just another soldier." He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Setsuka stood against him, laying her head on his chest. He lowered his face so that his cheek rested atop her hair, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me. I shall cherish the memory of tonight always." He softly said.

"It's my pleasure, I'm glad I came." She yawned against his exposed chest, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you tired, Mi'lady?" He asked. "If you wish, we could return to my quarters." Setsuka's ears perked a bit. Sounded like an invitation! She inwardly cheered to herself.

"That would be lovely…" She said, nodding. Shien released his hold on her but still held her hand as he led her through the court yard.

"It's this way…"

* * *

AN: more is on the way! thanks!


	7. Mistress and Master

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki nor do I take credit for it or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this what-so-ever. I only own Setsuka and Luxe. ENJOY!!

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6:

Mistress and Master

Shien had barely closed the door to his quarters after ushering his guest insdie when Setsuka pushed her full breasts against his chest, the god curled her into his embrace, not at all fazed by her sudden lusty outburst. He took it in a grateful stride whispering soft broken words of passion to her. His lips found her brow and anchored themselves to it as the love goddess untied his sash, opening his robes and beginning to untie his bandages. He leaned against the wall, tilting his head back as she pressed a trail of kisses from his chest to his neck.

"Mi'lady, I have never lain with a woman before, and it has been centuries since I have lain at all, I need to warn you, as much as I try, I cannot curb my strength during coupling, nor am I a gentle lover no matter how hard I try. I'm not certain if we should even be doing this, I am afraid I will hurt or injure you…" He breathlessly warned her, his hands smoothing her hair out of her face. Setsuka ran her fingers through his hair several times before clenching it in a fist and roughly jerking it back. Shien lightly grunted as his head was yanked back and his lips assaulted with a pair of full red ones. His hand fell upon her back, digging his fingertips into her flesh without scratching her or breaking the skin. It was his nonverbal warning not to spur him. Setsuka immediately sensed his urgency; he simply didn't want to be spurred into hurting her, even if it was what she wanted.

"Oh fine, have it your way…" She sighed against his lips.

"Thank you, mi'lady, although, you will not be disappointed…

"I don't care." She softly said against his collar bone. "I want you as you are. If pain is what you inflict as a lover, then I want it. I want you, bar nothing. I will love every second of what you do to me. So if inflicting pain on me is your natural instinct during sex, then I better be hurting by the time we're through." She nipped at the flesh on his neck, savoring the taste of the milky white skin.

Shien silently pulled her to him, her bared body warm and silky against his. He quietly wondered to himself if Nataku would grow excited by the feel of her body against his, as he did now. His fingertips smoothed across her back and down her arm, as if drawing a design down her back. Her large gemstone eyes were half lidded and her moist lips slightly parted. Shien lowered a hand down into the soft silver down between her legs, his fingeres kneading the small hard bit of flesh that was hidden between her already wet folds. She gasped out his name, slumping against him and clutching his shoulders. He may have looked frail, but she felt the power surging through him as she clutched him close to her, rocking her hips back and forth on his hand, he smiled to himself as he felt her silky fluids coat his fingers, making them slick and wet. He pushed his middle finger into her, earning him a gasp from her. She shuddered, grasping his wrist. He had opened his eyes, deep teal irises burned into her pink ones. She shuddered at the icy chills it sent down her spine, his finger stroked her insides, driving her insane yearning for more.

She grasped his wrist, thrusting herself upon his strong hand. He groaned deep in the back of his throat, his own body beginning to tremble. He felt heat exploding within his stomach and his body felt as though it were on fire. Setsuka pulled his hand from between her legs and to her face. Shien watched in flustered lust as she gripped his arm, now beaded with sweat, and licked herself from his fingers. He trembled inside as her tongue slicked over his digits, her teeth nipping on his fingertips. He tore his arm free from her grasp and firmly pushed her solidly by the middle of her chest onto the bed beside them. She landed in a graceful dishevel and gazed up at him through large pink eyes that shone like precious stones. Shien gripped her chin in his large, smooth hand and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Last chance to back out, my lady…" He offered. Setsuka quirked a brow at him.

"Do I look like I want to back out?" She murmured, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She spread her legs, offering herself to him. "I want you inside of me so badly, make love to me, Shien…" The god spit into his palm, lubricating himself. Setsuka took this moment to finally look at his erection. She did a double take. It was huge! He looked so frail, but this engorged thing that stood at attention, turning red with the blood swelling into it, looked like a weapon all on it's own. Setsuka's netherparts grew sore just by her looking at it.

"Shall we dance?" He inquired, his eyes full of amusement at her gawking expression as she stared at his erection. She recovered and nodded, still not taking her eyes from it.

"How in the world…are you going to put that massive thing inside me?" She asked. Shien chuckled.

"Like this." He lowered his body between her legs and guided himself to her opening. Setsuka loudly cried out as he pressed the tip into her. She felt herself slowly stretching around him as he slowly pushed himself into her. He loudly groaned through clenched teeth as he sank himself all the way into her. Setsuka felt as though she was about to tear around him. The splitting agony made her cry out his name and arch her back. Shien lowered his lips to hers, muffling the cry. He hooked her left leg up over his shoulder as he began to pound into her with such force, it was borderline rape. Setsuka immediately understood why there was such a fuss about the size of a man's genitals. It hurt like hell, but it was a feel good hurt.

"Oh god, you're so hard!" She gasped. Shien grunted in response, his eyes locked onto hers as if in deep concentration. His hips glided effortlessly yet fiercely. He grasped both her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head as he assaulted her small, now bleeding opening. Setsukas lips were parting, moaning his name and making small whimpering sounds of pleasure. Shien gripped her wrists painfully, clenching them in his tight hold. He was so much of a different person in bed. He was fierce, dominant, almost frightening. Setsuka was stunned at the ferocity in his eyes as he thrust himself into her. Before she had time to fully observe her lover, he flipped her over, still inside of her and pushed her to her knees. He threw her against the tall, large headboard of the bed and pressed her body against it with his own, now pounding into her against the board. She made a weak mewing sound and her legs trembled, threatening to give away to his powerful thrusts that pushed her harder and harder against the board. She felt a sharp sting on the back of her shoulder and realized her was biting her. Hard.

"Ngh! Shien…" She moaned. She was surprised at how aroused she was by his rough touch and behavior, in fact, she felt herself on the upward climb to her climax.

"Say my name again…" He growled into her ear. Setsuka could only gasp and whimper. She was surprised as Shien grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking it back painfully. "Say it!" Came the growl again.

"Nh…Shien!" She cried out. Shien growled deep in his throat in satisfaction and gripped her hips, scooting back farther onto the bed, thus pulling her away from the board and onto her knees. Setsuka didn't think it was possible for him to go any harder or rougher, but he increased his drive and power, now grunting with each thrust. She felt his hand land on her shoulder, gripping it before running down her back to her buttock, leaving fierce, angry red lines as he buried his nails into her soft flesh and dragged them down. Setsuka felt her self getting wetter and wetter by the second as he pumped into her. His speed nor strength faltered and he seemed to be driving himself into a state of frustrated rage. Setsuka felt her body growing weak from sustaining such a large organ and it's powerful, lusty owner. She began to slump downward, but Shien gripped her hair again, yanking her back up. She gave a startled cry and arched her back into him. She straightened her body, still on her knees and reached behind her head, gripping his shoulders for support. He allowed her to use his body to hold herself up, but he was dangerously close to his climax. Within a few powerful thrusts, he shot his load into her, coating her insides. He was not finished, he pressed on, still in her and he did not stop until she loudly cried out his name as she climaxed before she released her hold on him and began to fall in her fatigue. Shien caught her effortlessly and gently laid her onto the mattress, finally pulling out of her. She shuddered as he withdrew himself, her small opening burning with the friction and sore from the beating it took. In fact, her whole body ached as blood oozed from her neck, shoulder, and back. Her wrists were already beginning to bruise amd a discoloration was beginning to appear on the right side of her face from when it collided with the headboard.

"Oh, Mi'lady…" Shien murmured as he took in the sight of her battered body. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and reemerged with a warm, damp blue towel. Setsuka was too weak to even lift a limb up or turn her head to look at him for that matter. She simply laid there as he lifted on of her legs aside so he could clean her up. He cringed when he saw the blood coating her opening glistening with pearls of his semen. He wiped her clean, careful not to cause her anymore pain than he already had. Next, he wiped the blood from her that his nails and teeth had drawn. When she was clean and all her bleeding had stopped, he rubbed a soothing salve onto her back and shoulders, earning him a small moan from his lover.

"Are you alright, Mi'lady?" He worriedly asked. Setsuka was silent a moment.

"You weren't joking when you said you were rough…" She commented. Shien lay beside her, pulling a down comforter over their nude bodies. "Not bad for my first...." She breathed. Shien froze, his stomach leapt into his throat.

"You were a virgin?" He inquired, laying a firm hand on her arm.

"I was." Setsuka murnered against the pillow. Shien felt like he had been punched in the gut. 'I just claimed the innocence of the love goddess...' He thought to himself.

"I am truly honored to be your first, and I do sincerely apologize. I should have known. " He whispered against her shoulder as he curled his body to hers from behind. He reached around her, pulling her close and kissing her hair.

"Don't be sorry, it felt amazing. It was just…thrilling, I didn't know what you were going to do next." She admitted. "It hurts so bad now, but after some rest, I will be ok. Don't worry, my love, I will be fine." Shien breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well." He said. "Sleep as long as you'd like. I have nowhere to be tomorrow, so you are more than welcome to recover here. But for now, please, rest. I will be here when you wake up." He kissed her hair once more before burying his face into it, closing his eyes.

"Shien…" She softly called him.

"Mm?"

"I'm in love with you too…." She sleepily said, falling into sleep. Shien listened to her breathing as it grew slow and even. He felt at peace, like a new fresh breath of life had been breathed into him. He smiled to himself, nuzzling the back of his lovers neck before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I bet this chap got your attention! hope you liked it! c'mon, Tanya, keep me motivated, chica! next chap will be up soon!


End file.
